Mitsuzane Kureshima
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Mitsuzane Kureshima (呉島 光実 Kureshima Mitsuzane), referred to as "Mitchy" (ミッチ Micchi) by his friends, is a member of the Kureshima Family and is the younger brother of Takatora Kureshima. Mitsuzane, initially a member of Team Gaim and a close friend of Kouta Kazuraba becomes Kamen Rider Ryugen (仮面ライダー龍玄 リュウゲン Kamen Raidā Ryūgen, lit. "Dragon Mystery") to protect his team and his friends during the Inves Games. History As a young child, Mitsuzane was raised by his older brother, Takatora Kureshima. His parents were typically overseas, causing him to never have any bond with his parents. Growing up, Takatora tried his best to have Mitsuzane go down a path of education and success in hopes that Mitsuzane will not learn of the Helheim conspiracy. He and his brother met Touka Akatsuki, who his father brought from the orphanage as their maid and befriend with her. Mitsuzane in his teenage years was a member of Team Gaim becoming Armored Rider Ryugen to protect his team alongside Armored Rider Gaim in the Inves Games. Quickly, they rise to the top of the rankings and Mitsuzane learns firsthand of a conspiracy going with the White Armored Rider, the "forest", and the Inves. He learns that the White Armored Rider is in fact Takatora. When Inves starts to attack humans in broad daylight, Mitsuzane quickly realizes that Yggdrasill has made the Beat Rider Teams scapegoats in the Helheim conspiracy and chooses to discard his Sengoku Driver. However, he is forced to pick it up once more to save Kouta and Kaito when they are captured by Yggdrasill and accidentally shows on the camera feed to his brother that he is an Armored Rider as well. Takatora confronts Mitsuzane and reveals to him the truth of Helheim, causing Mitsuzane to prioritize his friends happiness by leaving them in the shadow. This ultimately causes him to betray his friends numerous times and results into his crush, Mai to lash out at him for attempting to blame Kouta for an Inves attack (planned by Mitsuzane on his own friends to prevent confidential information from being leaked). Before his full downfall, and after he clear the Beat Riders' names, Mitsuzane and Takatora meet a grown up Touka again, and soon learned that their father Amagi has passed away, much to Kureshima brothers' mourn to their father's death. On the next two days when finally goes home, he spots the Helheim plants are everywhere around their home, and being ambushed by an Armored Rider assassin who can produce Helheim's power, such as opening the Crack. Until he is saved by Takatora, in a same time the Armored Rider stole Takatora's Melon Energy Lockseed before he could transform, leading Takatora to follow the Rider alone, and being told to stay in the home safe, and clean the plants out of their house. Mitsuzane takes the mantle of New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin when his brother is forcefully stripped of his rank and thrown into Helheim by his peers when the latter decides to ally himself with Kouta. Mitsuzane blames Kouta for all of the "miserable" things that have been happening to him and decides to use Zangetsu Shin as a way to destroy the bond between Takatora and Kouta. Though this fails, Mitsuzane allies himself with the Over Lords once Project Ark fails and becomes more sadistic as everyone continues to protect Kouta. When his brother turns out to be alive, Takatora and Mitsuzane clash with the former being defeated and thrown into the water with his Sengoku Driver being permanently destroyed. After this battle, Mitsuzane suffers from hallucinations of his brother taunting him as Mitsuzane believes that he's nothing more than his brother's shadow. He later learns after the death of the last Over Lord, Rosyuo, that Mai is now the bearer of the Forbidden Fruit and rushes to her side with Ryoma Sengoku. He is tricked by Ryoma on a suicide mission to kill Kouta and returns victorious, but realizes that Ryoma dissected Mai alive to steal the Forbidden Fruit and breaks down with the revelation that Kouta and Mai are both "dead". In the aftermath, Takatora returns alive, helping his brother cope. Mitsuzane, after the Helheim Invasion, strives to be a hero in Kouta's stead as the last Sengoku Driver user in Zawame City. Kouta temporarily returns helping Mitsuzane defeat Kougane, but shortly leaves afterwards. Sometime after these events, Mitsuzane has finally reconciled with his brother Takatora and redeemed from his past sins. However, when Megahex's invasion and Ryoma's return threatens the peace, Mitsuzane becomes Ryugen once again, fighting alongside his brother to protect Zawame. In the final portion of Movie War, Mitsuzane later teams up with Gaim, the returning Baron, Zangetsu Shin and Drive to fight Megahex ZZZ and the mecha Roimudes and Inves. Mitsuzane is revealed by Peko to have graduated from his school and helps Takatora with his work somewhere abroad. He appears to fight two of Neo Baron's Kurokage Troopers as Ryugen to save Zack before giving him a new Sengoku Driver along with the Kurumi and Marron Energy Lockseeds as he still remembers that the original Team Baron still possess Kaito's Genesis Driver. He tells Zack that Neo Baron has stolen precious data about Lockseeds and Sengoku Drivers which are now being produced again by Yggdrasill and Mitsuzane is on the chase for getting them back. When giving Marron Energy Lockseed, he tells Zack that it can be activated with the core from the Genesis Driver which Zack remembers that it is busted. Personality Nearly a year after the end of the Helheim invasion, Mitsuzane attempts to atone for his sins as the last Armored Rider in Zawame City and vows to protect it from enemies in Kouta's stead. In a final confrontation against Kougane, Mitsuzane stands alone against Kougane's attack on the city, willing to sacrifice himself to save everyone else. It is shown Mitsuzane is still struggling with his past behavior as he worries about being unable to save Mai during his infiltration into Megahex's cocoon. Mitsuzane is shaken when Takatora asks him shoot Megahex alongside Takatora, but decides to trust in his brother's plan. Forms |-|Bodou= Boudou Arms * Height: 206cm * Weight: 105kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 6.7 tons ** Kicking power: 10.2 tons ** Maximum jump height: 28m ** Maximum speed: 100m/5.9 seconds Budou Arms (ブドウアームズ Budou Āmuzu, lit. "Grape Arms") is Ryugen's default grape-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed, this form bears the Syoryumen (招龍面 Shōryūmen, lit. "Summoned Dragon Face") helmet. This form debuts in episode 4. While assuming Budou Arms, Ryugen dons the Budou Armor Part (ブドウアーマーパート Budou Āmā Pāto, lit. "Grape Armor Part") and his Arms Weapon is the Budou Ryuhou. If Ryugen activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert the Budou Armor Part into its fruit form and spin it to use as a shield for bouncing off enemy attacks. |-|Kiwi= Kiwi * Height: 206cm * Weight: 100kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 8.4 tons ** Kicking power: 11.8 tons ** Maximum jump height: 28m ** Maximum speed: 100m/5.7 seconds Kiwi Arms (キウィアームズ Kiui Āmuzu) is Ryugen's kiwi-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Kiwi Lockseed, this form bears the Kiuimen (急威面 lit. "Urgent Domination Face". Doubles as a pun on "Kiwi") helmet. This form debuts in episode 10. While assuming Kiwi Arms, Ryugen dons the Kiwi Armor Part (キウィアーマーパート Kiui Āmā Pāto) and his Arms Weapon is the Kiwi Gekirin. |-|Yomotsuheguri= Yomotsuheguri Arms * Height: 206cm * Weight: 96kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 17.5 tons ** Kicking power: 22.8 tons ** Maximum jump height: 35m ** Maximum speed: 100m/5 seconds Yomotsuheguri Arms (ヨモツヘグリアームズ Yomotsuheguri Āmuzu) is an upgraded version of Ryugen's Budou Arms. Accessed through the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed, this form bears a variation of Kiwi Arms' Kiuimen helmet known as the Yomi Kabuto (ヨミカブト lit. "Underworld Helmet"). This form debuts in episode 42. While assuming Yomotsuheguri Arms, Ryugen's under-armor suit changes from green to dark red upon donning the Yomotsuheguri Armor Part (ヨモツヘグリアーマーパート Yomotsuheguri Āmā Pāto) and he is able to wield any of the Over Lord Weapons in addition to his own Budou Ryuhou and Kiwi Gekirin. Despite its relatively high stats, its performance is crippled by the continuous spasming fits caused whenever the Lockseed drains more of the user's life, and even between these fits the user is left continuously staggered and trembling with pain. Given that the original seed was destroyed, Mitsuzane appears to have acquired a perfected version of this seed, meaning that this form may longer have this defect. Trivia * Mitsuzane is the only Armored Rider with a unique body type, as Gaim's body type is used by Zangetsu, Kurokage, and Knuckle, while Baron's is used by Gridon and Bravo. This also means that only his Sengoku Driver has a unique standby sound that isn't used by anyone else. With the exception of Bravo and Knuckle, as well as the non-summer Movie Armored Riders, all the Riders that share a body type also use the same standby sound. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)